


Losing You

by AaydenKlein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaydenKlein/pseuds/AaydenKlein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of letters written to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Cas,

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I tossed together. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I have read and read it picking up on certain things and making corrections but, if you find any know that I am sorry.

Dear Cas,

I miss playing with you and I hope you come back home soon.

Sammy is starting to walk now and he gets into everything.

Mommy says you are staying with your uncle Luc till you get better. I hope you will be better before my birthday, so you can come. We are going to the sliding hill and daddy is going to get me a sled so we both can slide together.

It is lonely without you around, no one really plays with me at school anymore. I want you to come back soon.

GET WELL SOON

                                                                                                         Love Always

                                                                                                            Dean

 


	2. Dear Dean,

Dear Dean,

I am sorry I am not there with you. I hope I do get better soon, the doctors say I am going to get worse before getting better.

I want to go to your party. It sounds like it will be a lot of fun. Lucifer says that I should be fine by then.

I made you a couple things seems I am stuck in the house and in my bed all day. I will bring them with me when I come home.

I hope you don't make a new best friend while I am away, I would cry.

It is cool Sammy is walking now, he will be able to play with us easier.

Okay De, I have to go to treatment.

I love you.

                                                                                                                                        Love Always

                                                                                                                                           Castiel

 


	3. Dear Cas,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes

Dear Cas,

It sucks that you haven't been home since you were 7. I miss you like crazy still and I do hope things get better.

I want you here with me so I can see you. I turn 18 tomorrow and I would love it if you could be here man.

Mom says that it was spreading, I hope they stop it... I can't lose you Cas. You're my best friend even though we are so far apart.

I want to come see you this summer, think Luc would be okay with that?

I am graduating this year I would love to see you there, I know it probably wont happen but, I will send you an invite anyways so you have one.

I love you Cas, Ain't it weird? I haven't physically seen you in 11 years but, I am so in love with you it is driving me crazy.

Maybe it is because we talk online and on the phone so much, I don't know but, I know I don't want to be with anyone else.

Okay I have to close this and get to my room because you're going to be calling soon.

I LOVE YOU

                                                                                                             Love Always,

                                                                                                                 Dean

 

 


	4. My Dearest Dean

My Dearest Dean,

I got your invitation today, I would love to go but, as I told you on the internet last night I don't think I can with the Chemo therapy.

I am surprised that we have remained friends for so long with so little physical contact.

I would love for you to be able to come see me this summer and Luc says he sees no reason you can't.

I will finally be able to actually touch you and maybe if you aren't to freaked out, maybe I will be able to kiss you finally.

I hate days like this, I just woke up and I feel like I could fall asleep again. I am going to nap now so I am awake more when I call you in three hours.

I love you Dean more then anyone in my life, You are my whole reason to fight this damn disease.

Love you Always

Your Angel

Castiel

 


	5. Dear Cas,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUCHIES

Hey Cas,

Fuck, I don't even know what to write here anymore. I can't think right now. I miss you so much baby.

I can't believe that fucker would take you like that, I was praying you would get better.

I held you so tight and yet he still pulled you from my arms. I hate him so fucking much right now.

I want you here with me back in my arms where you are safe and loved.

Not...Never in that fucking box, in the fucking ground. Its so wrong, I need you so much.

I loved you more then anything in this fucking world and that fucker took you away from me.

The doctors tell me this letter to you will help me heal, but they are wrong, it only makes me miss you more babe. I wasn't ready to let you go, I wasn't ready for you to leave.

I want to be with you so bad right now that all I can think about is dying so I can hold you close to me again.

I will love you forever Castiel Dmitri Novak. No one will ever replace you in my heart.

Loving you Always

Dean

 


	6. Dear Cas,

Hey Cas Baby,

Its been 3 years since you left me.

I am sitting here looking at your gravestone and I still think it is wrong that you had to die, I miss you as much now as I did then.

I dream about you a lot and I want to believe that you are really in my dreams with me.

I love holding you and kissing you. I miss your smile, your laugh and the sound of your voice. I am starting to forget what you sounded like man.

I still spend most of my time crying.

I work for my uncle Bobby now at the salvage yard.

I miss you babe I want you to come back to me.

Ugh I have to go my lunch break is up and I want to place this in the box with the rest before I leave.

I Love you Angel.

Love Always

Dean

 


	7. Hey Angel,

Hey Angel,

Hope you haven't forgotten about me up there.

I still miss you now, 33 years after you were taken, as I did the day it happened.

I live alone with my dog Hamlet. I named him after the Shakespeare play you read to me the last time we were together. He is a big Caucasian Mountain Dog with the prettiest blue eyes. His eyes make me think of you everyday.

I still find myself crying at times. My dreams have never changed, I still see you in them every night and I swear I can feel you in my arms again.

I was told today that I have stage three liver cancer. Ain't that a bitch. I will join you soon enough I guess.

Sam married Jess, the little blond girl that used to live next door to my parents. They have three kids now.

I am leaving Sam the garage Bobby left to me.

I wont make it to see Christmas according to my doctors.

Sam knows this and is trying to make memories with me, so he doesn't forget me but, come on, like he would ever forget his big brother.

Well I will see you soon my love, I have to go Sam is calling my phone. He is taking me fishing today.

I LOVE YOU CASTIEL. I will see you in a few months.

Love Always

Dean

P.S I enclosed a picture of the little fluff ball for ya babe.

 

 


	8. Dear Dean and Cas,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)

Hey Dean, Cas.

Hope you two have found each other by now.

I miss you so much Dean. I really wish you would have had more time here. 3 Months was not enough.

Hamlet is doing fine, Jet has taken to him and plans to take him when he moves out next year.

I would write more but my fingers are freezing and I need to get home for Christmas dinner.

I still can't believe it has been three years since you left big brother.

Merry Christmas and I Love You Guys

Love Forever

Sam

 


End file.
